


Different Society

by BeCannibalized



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal is not wearing tie or jacket or vest, M/M, and later not even shirt or pants, did I mention cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCannibalized/pseuds/BeCannibalized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, Will and Jack fly over the Pacific to conference in Australia. The plane crashes on an island. They and a couple of other survivors are captured by native cannibalistic tribe which force them to fight for their lives. Those who cannot are eaten. Hannibal is actually amused by the situation and certainly not the one who lets to be eaten easily... or his Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

“No way!” said Will Graham resolutely.

“We were invited, Will.” sighed Jack. “The Australians are really impressed by our results in the pastmonths and want us to give a speech on their conference about serial killers.” He gave Will another significant look. ”I will give the speech, but I need you there. They will want to speak with you.”

“I am not a fan of flying, meeting people and being examined in general.” retorted Will.

“They’ve got us business class plane tickets, the flight won’t be uncomfortable.” Jack ignored the rest of Will’s objections.

“No.”

Jack take a few minutes to consider the attack strategy.

“What if I got Doctor Lecter to come with us? Would that change your mind?” He said slowly.

“What? He has his patients and-”

“What if he accompanied us,” Jack interrupted him. “would you go?”

Will was looking at the pens on Crawford’s desk for a while and then slowly nodded. _There is no chance that he will want to leave his practice for three weeks just to sunbathe in Australia._

  


Will was sitting at the plastic chair at the airport and still couldn’t believe it. Jack actually persuaded the Australians to get them another ticket and Doctor Lecter agreed. He sighed and took a sip of water. It was quite hot today. _And we’re flying somewhere even warmer._

“Hello, Will.” said the familiar voice possessing the suave and mysterious accent.

“Hello, do-” Will looked up and gasped. Doctor Lecter was not in his three piece suit. His upper body was covered only by a shirt, two buttons undone so his chest hair were slightly visible. No vest, no tie.

 _Of course he won’t wear all those layers in this weather when he’s flying to even greater hell, you idiot_. Will was trying to recover. Which was a little bit difficult regarding all those disturbing dreams he was having lately about Dr. Lecter. He had never thought he could be gay before but recently began to question his sexuality. The right answer to his sexuality was apparently: Hannibal Lecter.

“Sorry, notusedtoyouwithoutsuit.” mumbled Will, returned eyes and took another sip of water.

Before doctor could reply, Jack joined them and they headed to check-in.

  


The flight started pretty uneventfully. Will was pleasantly surprised by the seats in business class and also by the food they got. He managed to hide a laugh when he found out that Doctor had prepared his own food for the flight. Of course he had.

Doctor Lecter obviously packed a lot of books for the trip and now was reading one of them. The language was not English and Will considered  asking what it was but then decided not to. He didn’t want to start staring on Hannibal’s chest again. If only the shirt was tighter. _Dammit stop these thoughts._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

When he woke up the plane was shaking violently. It was dark outside which meant they were over the Pacific somewhere. Doctor was no longer reading and he was frowning a little bit. Jack also looked concerned. Outside the window was raining and he saw lightings in not comfortable distance.

When he later thought about it, that was all he remembered. Only the flight, not the fall. No trying to save himself from the shock of cold water and the swimming to a close island - or did they by some miracle crashed on this island and survived? He had no idea.

  


The present was not nice. Nine passengers from the business class, including Will, Hannibal and Jack, woke up in a big cage made from thick wood. They were missing shoes and had some minor bruises but that was not the main concern. The main concern was of course the cage itself and the natives guarding it. Dark complexion, clothes covering only their genitalia, a necklace and spears.

There were only a couple of them as this was obviously not the village but some kind of ceremonial place. There was a great open space in front of the cage, the best view to it from a throne now empty and the near chairs.  

The natives didn’t react to English or anything they tried to tell them, but they have them water and food - fruit, vegetable, nuts, insects,... but no meat. They saw the natives to roast a pecari pig in a nearby fire and then eat it but they didn’t look even considering to share the meat with the prisoners.

The fellowship of prisoners introduced themselves to each other, agreed which corner will be the toilet and discussed what the natives want to do with them and when they will be saved. The rest was mainly the businessman and seemed to believed that the government would be here every minute. They also relied on Jack a lot.

Will noticed that Hannibal was silent most of the discussion. He helped to examine the injuries as he was the doctor of their group but didn’t join the conversation very much. Will at first wanted to ask if he’s okay, even though the cage didn’t offer much privacy, but then started to watch the doctor more closely and understood. Hannibal wasn’t paying much attention to their group because he was intently observing the natives. He also didn’t look as much concerned as amazed. _Interesting_.

They woke up in the morning. Now it was late afternoon and something was about to happen. Natives started coming and sitting in a big circle around the space in front of the cage. It took an hour.

A lot of observations were done in this hour. Women also covered only their genitalia. Each man was paired with only one woman. This pairing was done by the two necklaces they both wore and that looked the same. These necklaces were made from bones, shells, little rocks, and a lot of other material and actually looked quite magnificent. The men held the upper hand in the society. The man higher in the social hierarchy sat on a chair and his woman on the ground next to him. The man lower in the hierarchy sat on the ground next to his women. And then there were younger natives, women without the necklaces and children. They made groups on the sides and were obviously in the lowest place of the hierarchy.

The king with his retinue and their wives came in last. He sat on the throne with his wife kneeling next to it. The two chairs on his left and right were also quite interesting and were taken by two big, muscular, and dangerously looking men, their wives kneeling next to them as well. The king was obviously strong, but not so much as the two men next to him. However he his eyes held the smart and sharp look possessed only by the extremely intelligent men.

He said a couple of words and the whole tribe went silent.

This was the moment for the fellowship of prisoners to try to talk to anyone, but when Jack started he was silenced by strong warning hit to the cage.

King asked something and a couple of natives stood and lined in front of him. He picked one of them - actually the one looking the weakest. He put down his necklace and gave it to his woman. The fire on one side was started. Then they opened the cage shortly and took out the weakest of the fellowship, one of the businessmen named Mark. With their spears and numbers was impossible to resist.

“Please, please...” managed Mark. “I...I am an American citizen!” he cried desperately and dropped to his knees.

The chosen native looked disgusted. King said something and Mark was pulled back to his knees. Obviously a fight should began.

The ‘fight’ was over quickly after a few strikes. (The fellowship of prisoners except Hannibal were shouting the whole time but nobody was paying attention to them). Mark was now on the ground whining unable to move. A primitive knife made of stone was thrown next to him. The chosen native kneel next to Mark, took the knife and thrusted it to Mark’s chest next to his heart. Mark screamed and the native used his hands and retrieve the heart as the tribe cheered.

The native then begin eating the raw heart. Two of businessmen vomited.

The king was, of course, paying attention of the process but also looking at his prisoners. Most of them were weak and maybe even shouldn’t deserve the opportunity to live, but it was a tradition. Few of them were... well, not so weak. But the tall man. The tall man was interesting. He did not shout, did not stare in horror, he was truly interested in what is happening. Now he was watching intently the devouration of the heart. The king was looking at his eyes and suddenly the man raised his eyes from the heart and looked directly into king’s eyes while his lips curved a small smile. _The only interesting one of them, he will fight as the last one._


	2. The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for comments! :-)  
> There are going to be 4 chapters.  
> Enjoy!

The native finished the heart. This was apparently the start of another phase of the ritual as the big pot was put next to him along with a lot of baskets of vegetable, fruit and herbs.

He took the knife again and stopped thoughtfully. Then he cut off the head, the right arm below the elbow and the left thigh. He put them into the pot and then carefully chose the vegetable, spices and other ingredients. When he was satisfied, the pot was put on the fire and two of the natives were instructed to guard it.

Natives started leaving the place, taking the leftover corpse of Mark with them.

“Where are they going?” said one of the businessmen, not as much as to get the answer, but to break the silence.

“They will come back,” said Will, “the meat needs a couple of hours to cook.”

He realized that the rest (except Hannibal) is looking at him in horror. _Freak even in this situation, great._ He sighed.

He stayed standing with Hannibal by the front side of the cage and the rest went to sit to the back side as if it was safer in some way.

“You,” started Will slowly, “you don’t seem actually taken aback much by the situation.”

Hannibal gave him a soft smile. “You mean scared?” Will nodded. “I am not scared easily.”

Will rewarded him a short desperate laugh. “All right. But still you seem to... enjoy the situation. I’m sorry I don’t want to offend you.”

“No apology necessary. You’re right, I am fascinated by our current state. From the both anthropological and psychological point of view.” said Hannibal as if they were on a tour.

“And the...” _Accident? Imprisonment? Mark being killed?_ ”...cannibalism?” Will decided.

“I find the cannibalism fascinating, also,” said Hannibal with nothing but sincere smile. There was no point of hiding anymore. The little mongoose was going to know the truth soon.

Will looked at his friend slightly bewildered. They never discussed cannibalism deeply, which  was a little bit interesting if it was a topic which fascinated Hannibal and Garret Jacob Hobbs was a cannibal. _Did he really use the word ‘fascinating’?_ But he decided to let it go. “And the thing that you will be eaten soon does not bother you?”

“Eaten? My dear Will, I have no plans of being eaten.” said Hannibal as if surprised.

Will laughed again. “Our... hosts seem to disagree.”

“Then I will have to persuade them.” Hannibal offered.

Will was still confused but it was nice thing to know that his anchor wasn’t panicking. There was still one thing he wanted to discuss with his friend and psychiatrist, though.

“What is it, Will?” Hannibal said gently.

“I... I’m worried about nightmares.” Will whispered. “I don’t want to wake everybody and I don’t want them to know.”

Hannibal nodded. “Sleep next to me then, I am a light sleeper and I will calm you down.”

Will smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

  
  


After a couple of hours the natives started coming back. They took the same places and watch intently the native who fought as he started to taste the meal.

The king eyed his prisoners again. The interesting man was sitting calmly in the front watching the ritual. Next to him was a smaller man which obviously enjoyed being close to the taller man, he was not watching the ritual, but he was observing his companion. The rest was standing nervously on the side holding the bars.

The fighter took several prepared bowls - two of them were smaller and the rest of them very big. He carefully filled the first small bowl with stew from the pot and brought it to the king. He knelt before the king and offered the bowl. The king accepted. Then the fighter rose and came back to the meal to fill the second bowl for himself. The rest of the meal was split into the bigger bowls that were then passed to the crowd. Each could taste it and send further.

After all bowls were empty, the ritual was over. The king ended it with a couple of sentences and the natives started leaving again, leaving the ones without necklaces to clean the place.

The fellowship of prisoners (minus one) didn’t feel like talking very much so they decided to go to sleep early. Most of them in the back and Hannibal with Will in the front of the cage. Will felt uncomfortable being closer to the door and closer to the place where the death stroke only a couple hours ago, but it was highly outweighed by Hannibal’s presence.

They lay down next to each other, close enough without touching. “Good night, Will.” said Hannibal simply as if they were on a field trip sharing a hotel room.

“Good night, Doctor,” said Will and shortly after fell to sleep exhausted from the day.

_He was sitting in a seat on a plane. Suddenly the lights went out and Garret Jacob Hobbs appeared in front of him. He took a small model of plane from his pocket and tore the tiny motor of it. The actual plane roared, wavered and screams started to fill the air. Will rose and wanted to leave, but Hobbs got another small thing from his pocket, it was a small figurine, a small Will. Hobbs looked at him with a dead smile and place his hand on the head of the small Will as if he wanted to tore his head off. The actual Will stared in horror._

_Suddenly, Hannibal in his three piece suit strode in. His walk was elegant and full of control. Hobbs froze. Hannibal took the small Will from his hands and put it into his breast pocket. “Will is mine.” said Hannibal and made a gesture to Hobbs to leave. Hobbs slowly rose and walked away. Hannibal smiled at Will and Will noticed the necklace made from bones on Hannibal’s neck. He started to tremble, but Hannibal came behind him and hugged him softly. “Everything is going to be all right, Will, you’re mine.” It was a wonderful feeling._

When Will woke up, the sun was already out. He smiled as he managed to get through night without waking up covered in sweat. Then he noticed two strong hands wrapped around his body and someone pressed to his back. Someone was hugging him. _Hannibal is hugging me!_

Will’s eyes opened wide to look around. The guarding natives were around so they definitely saw. And one of the businessmen was up. Their eyes met and businessman looked away. _Oh screw it. I have the right to be happy at least a little bit before I’ll be chopped into pieces and thrown into a pot._

He stirred a little bit and suddenly knew that Hannibal is awake as well. “Good morning, Will.” he whispered not to wake up the others and slowly put his hands away.

“Good morning, Doctor,” whispered Will and they both sit facing each other. “Ehm...”

“I had promised you to calm you down, you started shaking at night,” said Hannibal with a soft smile.

Will at first wanted to answer that he hadn't thought of a hugging technique, but then changed his mind - he certainly liked the hugging calming technique. “Em, okay, thank you.”

  
  


It didn’t took long before others woke up. Not shortly after that Jack came to them and sat down. “Okay, what is going on?” he said frowning.

 _Oh fuck, he saw us in the morning._ Will stared.

“What do you mean, Jack?” said Hannibal and cocked his head slightly to the side.

“You, watching those savages as it was a show, sleeping right here.” barked Jack.

“Would you prefer me to tremble in the back as a sheep waiting to be slaughtered?” said Hannibal calmly.

“Are you saying that I am a sheep?” snapped Jack.

Hannibal smiled. It was a smile of a hungry wolf.

“What is really troubling you, Jack? That I am not afraid? I am not afraid of death and I am not afraid of them. I find their tribe fascinating. A couple of years ago I published a paper on the psychological motivations of the human societies prior to the beginning of the Upper Paleolithic period in the Daniel’s anthology of Anthropology.” To be precise on the ritual cannibalism amongst them, but no need to tell Jack that, yet. He was quite bored at the time and the article was another of his private jokes, actually a public one in a way.

Jack was staring at him as he tried to accept that the psychiatrist part of Doctor Lecter was amused by this situation. He waited a while and then lowered his voice not to be heard by the businessmen. “When do you think they will save us?”

Hannibal lowered voice as well: “Do you really want me to say it?”

Jack swallowed and nodded.

“They won’t. The stewardess said as they were passing us that the pilots lost the connection at the beginning of the storm and navigation stopped working properly shortly afterwards. We flew to many miles in the wrong way.” said Hannibal calmly.

Will stared at him. He had no idea of this and still kind of hoped that they would be saved. Then he looked at Jack, he was not surprised. _Jack knew.He just didn’t want to admit it to himself._

“So, what do you propose, Doctor?” asked Jack.

“Propose? I don’t think we have many options. They won’t let us run, they are guarding us well and even if we did they know this island and we don’t, we couldn’t stand a chance. Our only option is fight in their rituals.” answered Hannibal.

“Are you serious?” said Jack as if surprised but actually not so much as if he had been thinking about their possibilities a lot.

“You’re a trained FBI agent.” said Hannibal.

Jack nodded and thought that he actually cannot complain to an untrained psychiatrist.

As if Hannibal read his thoughts, he smiled with more knowing smile.

  
  


For most of them, the day did not pass quickly. Most of the businessmen were pacing in the cage nervously. The intensity of pacing even increased when they noticed that the wood being piled for another fire.

At the same time as yesterday, the natives began to emerge. The events followed the same way, a native from the line of volunteers was picked by the king.

Again, the natives with spears came into the cage and the leader of this small group began to eye over them, he chose one of the businessmen and looked at his king for confirmation. The king nodded.

This businessman did not cry and did not plead. He came out slowly with them and prayed that his weekly evenings of karate could do the trick.

They could not. The fight was a little bit longer and the natives looked satisfied that he was trying but it was not enough. At all.

The devouration of the heart followed and then choosing the ingredients. This time, the left shoulder, both feet, and only half of the head remained.

“The performance...” mumbled Will for himself. “...the careful preservation of the organs... Oh god Jack!” said Will shakily.

“What?” said Jack, not looking at what was happening in front of the cage.

“He’s eating them!” managed Will.

“They are all eating them!” said Jack indignantly.

“No, not them! The Ripper. The Chesapeake Ripper is eating the organs he takes.” he said and looked at Jack.

Hannibal’s eyes did not leave the ritual but his lips twitched into a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to margobeta for beta-reading :).  
> Please leave a review ;).
> 
> Available for chat on becannibalized.tumblr.com or becannibalized@gmail.com.


	3. The Foreplay

“What?! Are you telling me that the Chesapeake Ripper is a cannibal, just like Garret Jacob Hobbs?” Jack tried not to shout so as not to the disturb the natives.

“No, nothing like Garret Jacob Hobbs. The Ripper is... ehm, considers himself as an artist. He doesn’t just cook the organs in a normal way. He... he would put that into the preparation of the food too. His dishes would be extraordinary and impressive... such as Doctor Lecter’s dishes, for example.” said Will. Hannibal now turned his head, prepared for the confrontation and possible fight. Will continued, “He would also want the dishes to be seen, to be appreciated, to be admired.”

“Is he serving them to another people?!” Jack managed.

“Yes.” said Will.

 _Now_. Hannibal was prepared.

Will sighed: “Maybe he is a chef somewhere. In a fancy restaurant.”

 _Or not_. This was interesting. All of the information needed was in the head of his mongoose and somehow Will’s subconscious refused to put them together. Hannibal smiled, he knew what the reason for this was. It was the same reason why the mongoose was still alive.

Jack was angry: “Oh my god. So I will die and be eaten on some fucking island knowing that the Ripper is good and well doing the same shit in states?”

“Well, at least you won’t be eaten by him.” Will laughed.

Jack shot a stare at him that this was not funny. Hannibal smiled. _That will depend._

The rest of the day was the same as yesterday. The bowls were served to the king, the fighter and the crowd. The fellowship of prisoners was one man down again. Jack spent it in silence, thinking about the Ripper.

When they went to sleep, Will desperately wanted to ask Hannibal to hug him again if needed - actually right now, but maybe that would be something that would shock Jack on the same level as the Ripper. In the end, he did not, because he couldn’t manage to find the right words.

“Good night, Doctor.” whispered Will when they lay next to each other by the door again.

“Good night, Will. Don’t worry, I’ll guard your sleep again.” answered Hannibal.

Will smiled and peacefully drifted into the embrace of sleep.

Will had no nightmares that night and woke up in Hannibal’s arms. Jack was still asleep when they got up.

  


“You are interested so much even in this?” asked Will as the doctor was watching two guarding savages leaning against a tree having a conversation.

“I am listening and observing.” answered the doctor simply.

“Listening?” Will sounded surprised.

“Yes, I am quite gifted at languages. I think I more or less now understand the general structure of the language and a few words.” Hannibal smiled at him.

“Do you think it will help? Like that you will be able to negotiate with them?” asked astonished Will.

“Oh, certainly not. But I told you that I have no plans of being eaten by them. When this is resolved we will have to be able to make at least a bit decent conversation.” said Hannibal as if he was studying the language before a holiday trip.

Will laughed. “How is it possible that you are always so sure about yourself?”

Hannibal looked at him, pausing for a moment. “Because it works.”

  


During the rest of the day, they lost another member of their fellowship leaving only six of them - three businessman, Will, Jack and Hannibal. The night was spent in a peaceful embrace again.

The next day, there was a change to the normal routine. In the morning, a procession of natives came to the plane. A group of stronger ones, including the Right and Left Hand to the king was following a man. Maybe not so much as following as patrolling and making sure he won’t run. This native was an impressive man. He was built and muscular in the same way as the Right and Left Hand to the king. He looked absorbed in his thoughts as he slowly walked to the cage. He wore the necklace in the shape of wild boar with big tusks. Not far away from this group walked a sad woman wearing the same necklace.

The native stopped before the cage and guards instructed the prisoners to step back. The king came next to the native (let’s call him Boar) and gave a short speech. Boar was bigger than the king but looked like a sad dog who disappointed his master. The king then instructed the guards, they opened the cage and Boar went in.

The natives began to walk away. Boar’s wife gave him a sad smile and joined them.

Boar turned and looked at the prisoners. He had been sad a minute ago, but now was angry.

Hannibal didn’t seem to notice it and walked calmly to his usual place, two meters from Boar. He sat and began observing the natives again. Will joined him shortly after.

Boar looked at them, but still seemed more angry at the rest of the prisoners at the other side of the cage. After a while he sat down and started glaring at Jack and the businessman.

“Why do you think he’s here?” asked Will trying not to look at Boar.

“I suppose he broke a law.” answered Hannibal.

Will paused. “Do you think he is also... sentenced to the ritual?”

“Yes.” said the doctor. The only thing he actually minded regarding Boar was that this would postpone his leaving the cage by one day.

“I wonder what kind of law it was. If it was a serious offence or a petty one. If they could punish like this even a petty ones.” Will was thinking out loud.

“Well, it would certainly made everybody to think twice before breaking it.” said Hannibal with a smile. “I think that they have much smaller criminal rate than the American society does.”

“Oh.” Will laughed. “Then maybe we should adopt this ritual as well.”

“Maybe we should.” said Hannibal and Will shot a nervous glance at him - Hannibal did not sound like he was joking.

  


When the natives gathered in the afternoon, Boar was standing by the front of the cage holding the bars.

When the crowd went quiet, he made a plea to the king - the content was not difficult to guess - he wanted to fight today and not spent more time in the cage with these prisoners. He spoke for a long time.

When he finished, the man acting as head of picking the prisoner for fight looked at the king. The king nodded and Boar was let out of the cage.

Now was the time to select his opponent, but no line was formed this time. The king said something and gestured to the man on the left - his Left Hand. The Left Hand was about the same size as Boar and seemed as he had expected this honour.

Both men gave their necklaces to their women so as not to damage them.

Then the fight started, and it was quite a fight. The Left Hand won. With a lot of bruises, possibly broken ribs and ugly bite on his shoulder.

When the knife was thrusted into Boar’s chest, his wife dropped both the necklaces on the ground and joined the group of young men and women without necklaces.

Will was looking at Jack in a painful mutual understanding. Before this they had both been thinking that they were the two with the highest chance to win, but now they knew they their chances are almost zero. A fight like this required not a trained man, but a predator - with sharp instincts, iron muscles and cool head. Certainly not them. They knew they had probably three other nights of life... that the businessmen will be picked before them.

That was not true.

  


When the volunteers were lined in front of the king the next day, he did not pick the weakest one. The head of the prisoner selection noticed it and spent a lot of time thinking in the cage going from one prisoner to another. Finally, he stopped in front of Will.

He started to turn to the king for confirmation but Hannibal stepped in front of him and said authoritatively: “Ulmo.” the whole tribe looked at him and he continued. “Sagua deu.”

The selectionner looked taken by a great surprise.

Will understood that Hannibal is offering himself and managed: “Doc-”

“Be silent, Will.” ordered Hannibal and Will found himself frozen on the spot closing his mouth.

“Sagua deu.” he repeated calmly.

The selectionner looked at the king. The king was looking at Hannibal and Hannibal was returning the look.

The whole tribe was silent for a few minutes, eyes wandering from the king to Hannibal and back.

After these long minutes, king nodded.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to margobeta for beta-reading :).  
> Please leave a comment ;).
> 
> Available for chat on becannibalized.tumblr.com or becannibalized@gmail.com.


	4. The Fight

The selectionner then gestured Hannibal to follow him.

As Hannibal started walking he heard the whining: “Doctor.”

He turned his head one last time: “Don’t worry my mongoose. It’s time you see the lion.”

Hannibal walked into the middle of the plane and waited to his opponent to join him. As the selected one was about to, king said something. The selected native looked at the king surprised but then return to the crowd. The king then looked at his Right Hand, said something and gestured to Hannibal. The Right Hand was taken aback, Hannibal was not, he knew that the king is extremely intelligent.

It was quite probable that Right Hand is as good a fighter as the Left Hand. The Left Hand was also surprised, sitting next to the king with the red ugly biting wound on his shoulder Boar left him. Will held his breath for the second and tried to calm himself. It did not work.

The Right Hand handed his necklace to his wife, walked to his spot opposite Hannibal and as the king started the ritual he taken up the tense position awaiting the attack.

Hannibal, however, did not move. He stand there, looking relaxed like a dancer. The Right hand smirked and attacked. That was a mistake. Swift as a cobra, Hannibal avoided his fist and delivered his own to his opponent’s jaw. The surprise allowed Hannibal’s other fist to strike the stomach, aiming for the liver to cause the most shock. He succeeded, but the opponent spent his life fighting and training and managed to split Hannibal’s lip. Hannibal licked the blood from his lip and his eyes gleamed. It was time to unleash the monster.

The next moments were watched intently by the astonished tribe and in horror by the prisoners. The fight was primal, raw and brutal. “The predator...” Will whispered.

The Right Hand was now on the ground unable to stand. Hannibal was standing over him looking hungrily. His lip was bleeding and he had probably a couple of bruises on his chest, but that was all.

The king gave the gesture and the knife was thrown to Hannibal’s feet. He did not hesitate a moment and thrust it into the man lying over ground only to retrieve the heart a moment after,  tearing it with his teeth and swallowing hungrily.

“How can he...” Jack was shaking. This was not the man he knew. “How... how...” he was unable to stop watching.

The wife of the Right Hand dropped the necklaces to the ground and joined the ones without necklaces, she did not look so sad as amazed.

Hannibal finished the heart and took the knife again. He noticed that the natives went for limbs and head but he had other preferences. He eyed the knife, the cuts won’t be as precise as with a scalpel, but it would do.

The pot was put in front of him by a native who actually looked full of respect

He started with lungs, followed by kidneys, liver and tongue. Then he started choosing the herbs and vegetables.

As Will was watched Hannibal cut out the organs, something in him clicked. The dam his subconscious constructed so well broke down and the knowledge flooded his mind. He dropped to his knees and hid his face in his hands.

He then felt a squeeze on his shoulder. “Will.” said Jack as he knelt beside him.

“It’s him.” whimpered Will.

“What?” said Jack, still shaken by what he had just seen.

“The Ripper. Doctor Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“No...” managed Jack, but he knew it to be true.

Will started crying. His problem was not that his friend and psychiatrist is the Ripper. His problem was that the man he had fallen in love with was the Ripper.

Jack couldn’t comfort Will as now he also needed someone to comfort him.

The pot was put to the fire. The king said something and Hannibal was presented with a garment all the natives were wearing, to be precise, the piece covering the waist, genitalia and partially the thighs. Hannibal understood and begin undressing.

Will didn’t want to look. He wanted to hate the Ripper, but he could not close his eyes as Hannibal took off his shirt - and Will saw the beautiful and muscular back Hannibal had. It was the back of a greek god. When Hannibal started to pulling down his trousers, socks and then his underwear he hated the fact that he sees only the back of him and not the front, and he also hated himself. And he hated himself even more when he saw Hannibal’s perfect ass and began growing hard.

Hannibal put on what natives gave him. The king then said a couple of words and as the tribe began rising to leave the plane, the king gestured Hannibal to follow him. Hannibal did, but before he turn his head to the cage, smiled at kneeling and crying Will, eyeing the bulge on his trousers and then sent a nod to Jack. Hannibal’s mouth was now covered in blood from the heart and this nod made Jack wince.

  


Will actually managed to fall asleep shortly afterwards. In his dream he was sitting in Hannibal’s luxurious dining room while Hannibal brought the plate with the raw heart and wanted him to eat it. Will was trembling and looking at the heart - and then he woke up. The natives were coming back for the dish to be served.

Hannibal was coming with them. _Oh god, why his chest have to be so perfect?_ Hannibal’s chest was broad, muscular and covered with dark chest hair. The occasional bruises whispered to Will that he should caress them and kiss them. Will swallowed and eyed Hannibal from head to toes again. He definitely must have taken bath somewhere, he was clean and his hair was slicked back.

Will was sitting on the floor and was busy admiring Hannibal’s body, when he managed to look properly at his face he realized that Hannibal was looking at him all the time. _Fuck_.

Jack was sitting in the back with head in his hands, he did not want to see this.

Hannibal made his way to the pot and bowls and carefully filled the bowl for the king. When he was coming closer, Will noticed that the place of the Right Hand is empty and that the Left Hand has his biting wound from Boar bandaged with a big leaf and some kind of green straps. He looked at the whole tribe and found several people who had been through the doctor’s care recently. _What? He has become the doctor of the tribe?!_

Hannibal came to the king, knelt in front of him and offered the bowl. _Oh._ Will knew that this was important. It was not submission on Hannibal’s part, it was the will to show the respect and acceptance for the king. But it was there and it was crucial.

King accepted the bowl with a small smile on his lips. Hannibal return to fill his bowl and big bowls.

As soon as he was done with filling them, he passed the big bowls to the crowd and wanted to sit on the ground to enjoy the meal as well, he was interrupted by the king: “Hannibal.”

They all looked at the king. He gestured to the chair on his right side where Hannibal’s opponent used to sit. Hannibal smiled with his eyes, took his bowl and went to sit next to the king.

 _What?! From a prisoner to one of the three more important people on this island in a couple of hours?!_ Will looked around only to find Jack and the rest of prisoners with their jaws dropped as well.

After the meal the tribe left, Hannibal with them. He didn’t approach the cage, only sent a smile to Will.

Before they went to sleep Jack managed to try conversing, but Will refused as he didn’t feel like it at all.

_Will stood in Hannibal’s house alone. He was shivering with cold. Suddenly he saw Hannibal. “Doctor...” he tried. Doctor Lecter only smiled. “Hannibal.” he tried again._

_Hannibal’s smile widened. “Will, do you seek comfort?”_

_“Yes, please.” said Will and came closer to Hannibal desperate to be hugged._

_“On your knees.” said Hannibal and looked on the ground._

_“What?!” said Will and began breathing rapidly. Hannibal didn’t answer and took a step back._

_“No, please don’t.” said Will and began shaking. After a moment he dropped to his knees._

_Hannibal came to him and suddenly held a plate full of meat. He took a piece with his hand and put it in front of Will’s mouth. “Open.”_

_Will was looking at him still shaking and then opened his mouth._

Will woke up covered with sweat almost unable to catch his breath. A guard was shaking with him through the bars. “Thank you.” mumbled Will and wished he would have asked Hannibal about basic words before. The native nodded with a smile and retreated.

It was almost morning, so Will decided he wouldn’t try to sleep again. Instead he was thinking, it was almost worse. He didn’t know what to do. He would be dead in a few days. Only few days when he will be able to watch Hannibal sitting next to the king. He wanted these days. He wanted to see Hannibal as long as possible. On the other hand, however, he could do without the emotional pain and nightmares every night, maybe he should volunteer and let Hannibal to be his opponent, so Hannibal could eat his heart. He owns it anyway.

  


The mornings used to be uneventful except when Boar came. They got their water, food and waited to the afternoon with the ritual. Today it was different again.

The whole tribe came to the plane.

Will was searching for Hannibal. When he saw him he gasped. Hannibal was wearing a necklace. It was made mainly from bones and shells and represented a magnificent stag.

All of them sat to their places but Hannibal. Hannibal went to the cage and instructed it to be open. When it was, he said: “Come here, Will.”

“Are you going to fight me?” said Will and slowly obliged.

Hannibal smiled. “No.”

Jack said: “So what do you want from him?”

“Silence, Jack.” ordered Hannibal in an entirely different tone. A dangerous one. Jack swallowed.

Will came out and the cage was closed again. He was aware that the whole tribe is watching them. “So...?”

He didn’t even know that the piece of clothing the natives wore had pockets but apparently it did. Hannibal retrieved an item from it.

It was the same necklace he wore, the same magnificent stag.

Will stared. “What?!”

Hannibal only continued smiling.

Will continued staring at the necklace. “You want me to be your... ” _partner, boyfriend, spouse, oh dammit,_ “...wife?” he went red.

Hannibal laughed. “Yes, Will.” (‘What the fuck.’ they heard Jack mumble in the distance.)

“But they...” he gestured to the tribe. “... have women.” _I must still be dreaming!_

“The king is alright with it.” said Hannibal simply.

“So what... I will... kneel by your side and I will - I don’t know - pick fruit, grow vegetables, make clothes with other women?” _And be under you at nights?_

“Yes, you will kneel by my side and do what I’ll tell you to do. Actually I’ve become the doctor of the tribe and I’ll need an assistant, but I suppose you will have other duties too and they won’t include hunting.” said the doctor, his smile telling that he had this in his mind all along.

Will started to stare at the necklace again. He certainly didn’t want to see the tribe or prisoners now and Hannibal’s smile didn’t now comfort him either. “So... this is a wedding?”

“Yes. If you accept, you take off your clothes, kneel down and I will give you the necklace.” explained Hannibal.

“Take off my clothes and replace them with what?” managed Will.

“For now, you’ll be allowed to wear only the necklace, as I understood. You will be rewarded with proper clothes when you are trusted.” said Hannibal as if it was a completely normal thing and also implied that Will will have to forget about the rest of the prisoners.

 _Proper clothes. He really is one of them now and he likes it._ Will didn’t doubt that if Hannibal found a black box from their plane, he would smash it with a rock. “You won’t be jealous?”

“The necklace states you’re mine. That’s enough for me.” answered Hannibal.

“Are you sure, wouldn’t it say that you’re mine?” tried Will.

“That as well.” Hannibal paused. “Why are you so afraid of me having the upper hand, Will? It has always been that way.”

 _Yeah, remind me of that. How you killed people and manipulated the investigation and me. Dammit, I don’t want to discuss that._ There was only one last important thing to ask: “Do you love me?”  

“Yes.” said Hannibal and it was like a big weight fell from the Will’s chest. He smiled and Hannibal continued. “But you have to consider everything, Will. You know who I am now and what I am capable of. Are you sure you will be able to take me whole?”

 _I don’t know, I haven’t seen you from the front yet._ Thought Will’s libido and he turned red even more.

“You are very naughty boy, Will Graham.” said Hannibal who obviously picked up on that.

Will took a deep breath.Time to decide.

 _Screw it._ He quickly pulled down his shirt, socks, pants and underwear and knelt before Hannibal. He looked up.

Hannibal was smiling and put gently the necklace on his neck. As it happened, the tribe cheered. “You can stand up, Will.”

Will did and Hannibal took his hand as they walked to the tribe which was also rising and preparing to leave.

“Now what?” said Will, trying to ignore the fact that is is completely naked.

“Now we’re going to the village to celebrate our wedding.” answered Hannibal.

Will was silent for a while. “I know that the necklaces are taking the place of the rings, but it still lacks something to be a wedding.” said Will innocently.

Hannibal stopped and turned to him.

And they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to margobeta for beta-reading!  
> Please leave a comment ;)!  
> Available for chat on becannibalized.tumblr.com or becannibalized@gmail.com.
> 
> I am quite satisfied with the ending and I have no plans for the sequel :). Since a lot of you asked me for it, I at least outline what I think would happen next:
> 
> \- They would go to the village to celebrate, first a bath for Will in a nearby laguna and then there would be a big feast for the whole tribe. Then the ones without necklaces would be sent to sleep and Hannibal told Will that there is one more ritual coming - kind of a public wedding night (You’re telling me now?! - I didn’t want you to be nervous through the dinner). There would form a circle with Hannibal and Will inside, Will would lie on his back, Hannibal would start to seduce him with his mouth, licking his whole body from neck to southern areas. The men in the tribe would actually be a little nervous about seeing two men to make love at first, but their wifes are excited and aroused by it and start touching and seducing their husbands and the whole tribe would end up in big orgies. 
> 
> \- All prisoners end up in the pot. Will is kneeling next to Hannibal and not watching the ritual, but watching Hannibal. When Jack is fighting Will puts his head on Hannibal’s thighs and Hannibal softly pets his hair. Will deserves to wear clothes after two weeks.
> 
> \- During the days is Hannibal the doctor of the tribe and Will his assistant. However, in the morning and evenings Hannibal goes hunting with men and he also sometimes sits with the king and the other Hand to discuss the plans for the tribe or just have a session with the king. In this time Will have to be with other women and plant the vegetables, pick trees, repair fishing nets,... He is very shy in the beginning increased by the fact that he is also naked, but the women are nice to him and help him to learn everything. Through the time as he learns the language he becomes comfortable doing these jobs and jokes with women about their men. (He is also quite proud that the women admire his Hannibal.) 
> 
> \- Hannibal is teaching Will the language (women are also) and the king is personally teaching Hannibal. The king likes Hannibal a lot and they often have non-formal sessions together.
> 
> \- Hannibal starts to help the tribe also in other ways. He uses his knowledge to build better boats, a mill, tools, better houses... He is very popular in the tribe and Will sometimes think that they are not the only gays in the tribe by the looks targeting on Hannibal. But then he only glances their necklaces and smiles. Hannibal is his.


End file.
